SYOD:The Start
by XxMiddle-School-WriterxX2018
Summary: When the PJO couples get pregnant at 16 they must give up their children, but what they didn't know is that the fates had Apollo bless them when they were born. This is what happens many years later. Full summery inside, please send Oc in review or PM me. I will update this when i have all my characters.
1. Contest

**A/N: 3****rd**** story! Oh my gods, thank you to all of my reviewers from both of my stories! So this is going to be a SYOD! Yeah I know there are a lot of these out their but mine is different! If you read this put "cAnDyIsAwEsOmE" first on your Oc form. All the people that died in the series are alive, TLH and SoN never happened but Jason, Piper, and Leo are in here. This takes place 6 years after TLO so everyone is like 20 or something in the books, but I'm going to make it to were they are 32 to fit my Summery. They are all married and this is AU.**

**Demigod Couples:**

**Percy/Annabeth**

**Nico/Thaila**

**Travis/Katie**

**Chris/Clarisse**

**Conner/Scarlett (Oc daughter of Poseidon)**

**Jason/Piper**

**Leo/ Sapphire (Oc daughter of Poseidon, Scarlett's twin)**

**Charles Beckendorf / Silena**

**Luke/Bianca**

**Frank/Hazel**

Now I have a few kids but not all: * means I need a kid* All of these kids are 16 and going to be the famous ones!

Arianna and David Jackson twin children of Percy and Annabeth Jackson

Maria and Damon Di Angelo twin children of Nico and Thaila Di Angelo

Rose and Zander Stoll children of Travis and Katie Stoll

Kayli and Stefen Rodriguez twin children of Chris and Clarisse Rodriguez

Dezirie and Levi Stoll twin children of Conner and Sapphire Stoll

Hannah and Hunter Grace twin children of Jason and Piper Grace

I need twins for the rest of the couples and I need 13, 10, 8 ,and 5 year olds for all of them.

I also need pictures of your character if possible.

Oc form:

Name:

Age:

(Sounds like Harry Potter! XD) Sorted into what cabin:

Powers from parent(s):

Weapon of choice:

Type of clothes:

Fav Color:

Fav grandparent:

Summery: The PJO couples got pregnant at 16 and had to give away their children, what they didn't know was that the fates had Apollo bless them when they were born. Now that they are 16 they are famous as actors, and singers. They are all best friends with each other, some more than others. The PJO couples now have other kids and they all have the same favorite band: Neon Explosion, and the same favorite show, Going Big Time, which stars Neon Explosion. The members of the band just so happen to be the children they gave up when they were 16.

What do you think? If you think I need to make any changes to make it better please tell me! I want to make this as good as possible. I got a Instagram account to please follow me: SkittlesTheAwesome

I will be putting updates about how my stories are going and pictures for the stories. If you want to you can show me pictures of the characters that you think could work or pictures of your character. I will also be putting pictures of clothes for the series by what the creators of the Ocs and I decide.

Thanks,

DaughterofPercyandAnnabeth =)


	2. Chapter 2 Winners

**A/N Sorry I didn't post this sooner, I haven't been a mood for writing cause my grandma died, but I knew that I needed to post something so I got the winners of the contest The first chapter should be up in a while. I won't have much time for writing cause school starts in 3 weeks (August 13****th****!) but if you want any news on the story you can email at: **_**lovebtrand1d gmail . com**_** remove the spaces and I can give you info on this and How Do You Sleep? =)**

**Disclaimer: I only Own My Characters all others belong to respective owners.**

* * *

Name: Zachariah and Casey Castellan (Twins)

Age: 5

Sorted into what cabin: Hades

Powers from parent(s): Can summon dead

Weapon of choice: Both have swords

Type of clothes: Both wear normal clothes

Fav Color: Both Black

Fav grandparent: Hades

By ElectricAngel

* * *

Name: Nova Beckendorf  
Age: 16  
Sorted into what cabin: Aphrodite  
Powers from parent(s): Very beautiful, can affect emotions, good with objects/tools, ADHD  
Weapon of choice: Whip  
Type of clothes: Dresses (favorite; a white high-low dress with turquoise swirls)  
Fav Color: Turquoise  
Fav grandparent: Aphrodite

Name: Vega Beckendorf  
Age: 16  
Sorted into what cabin: Aphrodite  
Powers from parent(s): Very beautiful, can affect emotions, good with objects/tools, ADHD  
Weapon of choice: Daggers  
Type of clothes: Jeans and nice shirts (favorite; blue, super skinny jeans, a lavender slub top)  
Fav Color: Lavender  
Fav grandparent: Aphrodite

By Xylia RenName

* * *

Xavi Valdez  
Age: 13  
Sorted into what cabin: Poseidon  
Powers from parent(s): he can summon fire and will the water to his will , even though he is more favored Poseidon he as more control over fire and its really powerful  
Weapon of choice: Pyros-it is not disguised as anything he has an ability to summon it from flames , 3 foot long, mostly celestial bronze expect his tip which is mortal steel for maiming Bad mortals if attacked . His sword has a special indent which it is used to channel his fire power which sets his blade a blaze , it also can spew fire in a direction which is very powerful because the more he concentrates the bigger it gets and more powerful but drained his energy  
Type of clothes: He Likes to wear a turquoise cargo shorts and a Blazing red v-neck  
Fav Color: Turquoise  
Fav grandparent: Poseidon

By LeoKryieSonOfHephaeustus

* * *

Name: Mela Thalia Castallean (Spelling?) (Daughter of Bianca and Luke)  
Age:13  
Sorted into what cabin:Hades  
Powers from parent(s):Shadow Traveling,control the dead,fast,very good at swordsmanship  
Weapon of choice:any weapon but specifically a sword  
Type of clothes: a mix of emo/goth/punk  
Fav Color: Black  
Fav grandparent:Hades because and i quote He is awesome  
Appearance: bleach blonde hair with black highlights shoulder length with side bangs,black eyes with red and gold spots,tall for her age,scar going from her right eyebrow through her eye to her chin (she was born with this),a tattoo of a skull on her right forearm, a tattoo of a black rose on her left palm with a thorn attached to it that twists up her left arm, a tattoo on her inside right wrist that says go to hell,her ears nose and belly button are pierced

Name: Zayn Ethan Castellean  
Age: 13  
Sorted into what cabin: hades  
Powers from parent(s): same as is sister  
Weapon of choice: sword  
Type of clothes: emo/punk/gotj  
Fav Color:black  
Fav grandparent: hades he is cool  
Appearance: red hair (dyed not natural),black eyes with gold and blue dots,tall for his age,looks alot like mela who was born first,scar going from his left eyebrow through his eye to his chin (he was born with this),a tattoo of a skull on his left forearm, a tattoo of barbed wire that twists up his right arm, a tattoo on his inside left wrist that says go to hell,he has on ear pierced

By Hades-Little-Girl-Mela

* * *

Name: Sienna Jackson, daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson  
Nickname(s): Sea(prefers to be called that.), Sea Horse(only her dad calls her that.)  
Age: 13  
Sorted into what cabin: Poseidon  
Powers from parent(s): Talking to horses/sea creatures, controling water, learning things quickly  
Weapon of choice: Bow and Arrows, Trident(gift form Poseidon maybe?), Sword(given to her by Percy), Dagger(gift from Athena maybe?)((all weapons disguised as charms on her silver charm bracelet))  
Type of clothes  
Camp: Jean shorts, a CHB tank top, multi-colored converse, her charm bracelet, her camp necklace.  
Normal/school: Jean shorts, a black Happy Bunny tank top that says "The World Needs More Drama Queens", multi-colored converse, her charm bracelet, camp necklace  
Fav Color: pink, purple, sea-green, silver, gold  
Fav grandparent: Poseidon

By I am Kayla daughter of Apollo

* * *

Name: Claire Castellan  
Age: 8  
Sorted into what cabin: Hades  
Powers from parent(s): She can control and manipulate fire, earth, the dead and darkness, Shadow travel, steal without anyone noticing and sense someone's life aura.  
Weapon of choice: Twin sword  
Type of clothes: long jeans, medium-length skirt (sometime), long sleeves blue or white (sometime) T-shirt, black vest and black shoes.  
Fav Color: Blue  
Fav grandparent: Hades

By Yoshikuni Miyako

* * *

xSanityxIsxFleetingx

Oc form:  
Name: Nicholetta "Nikki" Diane Castellan  
Age: 16  
Sorted into what cabin: Hermes  
Powers from parent(s): can teleport through shadows, can open fissures of hellfire and is a very eloquent speaker  
Weapon of choice: a bow and arrow  
Type of clothes: punk, and not at all girly; ocassionally athletic but always tomboyish  
Fav Color: hot pink or really dark navy blue  
Fav grandparent: Hermes  
Appearance: a tiny girl with short, choppy chocolate brown hair, Elvin features and mischievous brown eyes

Oc form:  
Name: Seth Hunter Castellan  
Age: 16(younger twin of Nikki by three minutes twenty-seven seconds)  
Sorted into what cabin: Hades  
Powers from parent(s): can shadow travel, open fissures of hellfire and can pickpocket easily  
Weapon of choice: a pair of Stygian Iron hunting knives  
Type of clothes: dark colors, mostly, with a lot of band t-shirts and jeans  
Fav Color: black, green or red  
Fav grandparent: Hades  
Appearance: medium height and muscular with tanned skin, large dark eyes and shaggy black hair

* * *

Name:Brooke Stoll (Tratie kid.)  
Hair:Dark brown and curly always in a braid down her back.  
Eyes:Blue like Connors.  
Skintone: Tan from hanging out in the field for alot of time.  
Age:13  
Sorted into what cabin:Demeter ( since there is more room and she takes after her mother.)  
Powers from parent(s): She can control plants with her mind and can steal very easily (which she is not proud of).  
Weapon of choice: Kinfe she hides in her boot or shoe.  
Type of clothes:  
T-shirts and blouses with floral designs. She loves boy shorts and jeans. She loves converse hightops and red cow girl boots. She also wears hippie headbbands alot.  
Fav Color:Purple  
Fav grandparent: Hermes cause he makes her laugh. She loves Demeter too, but he's just way too funny. She also calls him Uncle Hermes,'because it makes him feel old'.

By I am Brooke daughter of Demeter

* * *

All others will come in later in the story cause I don't have them yet. I will post chapter one as soon as I can. Thank you to all who reviewed and sent me Ocs through pm!

-DaughterofPercyandAnnabeth


End file.
